LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 Finale/Transcript
(Jack and Erin are seen in their room as Erin is seen poking her stomach) Erin: Fluuuuuffy.... Jack: Hm? Erin: Why's there a shiny thing in my belly? Jack: Huh?? Erin; There's a shiny thing. Jack: Oh, that's just your piercing Erin. Erin: Oh. Jack: Yeah. Erin: Is it eating me? Jack:....What? Erin:..... Jack: It's....not eating you Erin. Erin: Oh okay! (Erin continues poking herself as Jack looks away) Jack: *Thinking* I know this stuff makes her weird, but I can't help but love her when she's like this. Erin: Hehehehe…. Hey can it come out? Jack: ! No no don't pull it out! Erin: Why? Jack: It's NOT gonna feel good if you do! Erin; Will it hurt? Jack: A lot! Most definitely a lot! Erin:..... It won't eat me? Jack:... N-No... No it won't eat you... Erin:... Okay! *Falls on the bed and just lays there giggling* Jack: *Sigh* Crazy girl.... Erin: Fluffy! Jack: Yeah? Erin: Sit with me.... Jack: Sit with you? Erin: Yeah.... Jack: Okay sweetie. (Jack goes over and lies down next to Erin) Erin: *Giggles* Fluffy.... Jack: Yep. Fluffy's here. (The two hug. Alex then enters the room) Alex: Jack! Jack: AH!! Erin: AAH!! MONSTER!!! (Erin snuggles up against Jack) Jack: Dude, knock! Alex: Sorry! Jack: What is it? Alex: Jessica and the others are back! And they brought a new console! Jack: *Sits up* A what?! Alex: Yeah come look! Jack: Alright! (Jack gets up) Erin: Fluffy no! It's a monster! Jack; I'll be back Erin! (Jack leaves the room and closes the door) Erin: Fluffy? Fluffy?! (Erin begins to tear up before the scene cuts to the heroes all looking at the console Jessica and Raynell brought home) Jack: Whoa... Josuke: This is what you guys stopped for? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Cool huh? Miles: Guys, of course it's cool! This console's the best thing out right now! Alex: It's the one that lets you make Virtual Reality Adventures with only your mind! Yang: For real?! Shade: That's insane! Alex: But it's true! Spot: Oh man, now I can finally bring the ultimate boss fight to life! Josuke: Ultimate boss fight? Spot: I'm not spoiling it! Jessica: Actually Spot, you could recreate your entire kingdom with this! Spot: *Gasp* I can!? Jessica: Yeah! Spot: AWESOME!! Chance: This sounds so fun! Jack: Yeah it- (The heroes then hear crying coming from Jack's room) Alex: Huh?? Raynell: The heck is that? Jack: Oh no, Erin! Yang: Erin? Jack: Y-You guys stay here and get this started! I gotta go comfort Erin! (Jack goes and heads back into his room where he finds Erin curled up in a ball crying) Jack: Erin? Erin: *Crying* Why did you leave me Fluffy...? Jack: E-Erin, it's okay. I'm back now! Erin: *Crying* Jack: *Thinking* Shit, she's in hysterics! What am I gonna do to cheer her up?! Erin: *Crying* Jack: Uhh, i-it's okay Erin! Fluffy's not gonna leave again! Erin: *Crying but looks up at Jack* … Promise? Jack: Yes! I promise! Erin: *Sniff*.... Jack: *Awkward smile*? Erin:.....*Smiles and giggles* Oh Fluffy.... Jack: There's my happy Erin! (Erin gets up and hugs Jack and Jack hugs her) Jack: *thinking* Well I'm gonna miss out on some awesome VR... Erin: Hmmm....Fluffy... Jack; But it's worth it to be with this bundle of happiness... Erin: *Smiles* (The two hug a bit more before they fall onto the bed together) Erin: Love you Fluffy.... Jack: Love you to Erin. Erin: *Yawn* … Getting sleepy... Jack: *Holds Erin* Well I'll keep you warm. (Erin hums happily as she closes her eyes and rests herself next to Jack) Erin: Thanks Fluffy.... Jack: Don't mention it. (Jack smiles as he holds Erin close) Jack:..... (The two fall back asleep. The scene then cuts to Spot sitting with Josuke and Ruby) Josuke: So Spot, I'm curious. Spot: Hm? Josuke: What did you mean by the ultimate boss fight? Spot: Oh! Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone about it okay? Josuke: I promise. Ruby: You have our word Spot. Spot: Okay! (Spot sits down) Spot: So you two know about Grimm right? Ruby: Yeah. Josuke: Scary demon animals right? Spot: Yep! But do you know about the scorpions? Josuke: About the wha- Spot: Well I was thinking one day, and I thought "Well, what would happen if I give the giant scorpion laser eyes?". Josuke: You gave a giant scorpion laser eyes...? Spot: Yeah! And since it's so massive and armored, I thought it would be perfect for a final boos of a dungeon or something! How cool is that!? Ruby:..... Josuke: *Looks at Ruby* What kind of stuff do you and this kid talk about? Ruby: Hey don't look at me! Spot: So? Is that a cool boss idea or what?! Josuke: Uhhh, I mean it's definitely.....interesting Spot. Spot: I know right!? Hmm... I wonder how he'd be as a cyborg? Josuke:.... Ruby: I wonder how they are doing setting it up? Josuke: It should't take too long. Alex: *Voice* IT'S DONE!! Josuke: Never mind. (The three go to find the console all set up) Alex: It's all set guys! Kyle: Alright! Emily: This is gonna be so cool! Alex: Who wants to start the first adventure? Spot: *Raises tendril* OH OH OH!!! ME ME ME ME!!! Alex: You wanna go first? Spot: YES!! Alex: Well alright. (Alex hands Spot a small helmet) Alex: Put that on! Spot: Okay! Ruby: Wait doesn't he need teammates? Alex: Oh yeah right. Spot, who do you want to join you? Spot: My Iron Maidens! Raynell: Hm? Rose: Oh wait. We can't have the Iron Maidens. Erin is still flower high. Grey: Cause of Jack... Alex:..... Spot: Well, we can wait! It's not like it'll last for much longer. Alex: Right... (The scene then cuts to Erin slowly starting to wake up) Erin: *Groans*.....Awww....My frickin' head... (Erin looks to find herself snuggling against Jack) Erin: Huh....? (Erin then remembers what happened) Erin:...... (Erin hits Jack on the arm, waking him up) Jack: !! OW!! Erin: Hello. Jack: *Sees Erin* Erin? Why did- Erin: You. Sprayed. That. Crap on me. Jack:..... Ooooh.. Erin:.. *Cracks knuckles* Jack: WAIT WAIT- (BAM) Jack:.... (Jack is seen on the floor after Erin punches him in the face) Jack:....I didn't mean anything by it.... Erin: Don't. Spray it again. Jack:..... (Erin goes and leaves the room. She then sees all the others gathered around) Erin: Hm? Raynell: Hey there she is! Erin: What's going on? Spot: Its time my loyal maiden! Time to serve your king! Erin: Uhhhh what? (Erin walks over and sees the console) Erin: !! No way! Spot: Yes way! You ready to serve? Erin: Oh man if it means playing on that, hell yeah! Alex: Then takes those helmets and get started guys! (Erin nods excitedly as she and the other "Iron Maidens" put their helmets on alongside Spot, sending them into the game he imagined.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales